Enchanted to Meet You
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Rory meets Emeline, a young lady who sings for little kids in the park. Enchanted to meet her, he soon finds out she attends McKinley. As they get closer, her darkest secret very well breaks his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, Everyone! I'm here with my very first Glee fanfic. It's between Rory and my OC, Emeline Carmichael! I hope you like! :D**

**YAY FOR DAMIAN MCGINTY! X)  
**

* * *

**Glee – Rory Flanagan and Emeline Carmichael – "Enchanted to Meet You"**

* * *

**Location: McKinley High School**

_Ring!_

That was the last bell for the day. There was no Glee rehearsal today, so Rory made his way to Brittany's house, where he was currently staying. He liked America and everything about it. However, he really did miss home.

He walked on the sidewalk, looking down at it. It had been a typical day for him at school. He was still getting bullied, but he did not let it bother him. At least, he _tried_ not to let it bother him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sweet and feminine female voice in the air.

_**Do you remember al the city lights on the water?**_

_**You saw me start to believe, for the first time.**_

He looked up, trying to find the source of that voice. He was next to a park. He saw a group of young children crowding around a lone woman. She sat on a bench. She was a brunette, slightly tanned, with a killer sweet smile and amazing voice on her.

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

Rory decided to take a closer look at this little performance this woman was giving to the little children. They were currently into her. He kept his distance, but watched her perform. She was playing the guitar, strumming the chords and sang at the same time. She occasionally looked at the kids and gave them a little smile, acknowledging them.

Rory smile to himself. She was an astonishing performer.

The children clapped and cheered after she finished her song. She grinned and as she sat, she took a little modest bow. "Thanks for coming, Kids! Same time tomorrow?" She asked them.

She got a loud "YES!" as a reply.

The crowd dispersed. She began to pack her guitar. Rory just knew he had to meet her. He walked up to her, a little nervous but whatever it took, he _had _to meet her. "Taylor Swift for a bunch of little kids?" He asked.

She looked up at him, and was facing a pair of baby-blue eyes and a beautiful smile. She was taken aback. "Uh… yeah!" She got back on track. "I asked the kids what they wanted to hear and they said 'Taylor Swift'!" She giggled. "I didn't mind. She's my idol." She got up, slinging the guitar bag on her shoulder. "You were watching?"

He nodded. "You're amazing!"

She blushed. "Thank you! That's sweet of you."

Rory realized he had not introduced himself. "Oh, terribly sorry! I'm Rory Flanagan." He held out his hand.

"Not a problem." She shook his hand. "I'm Emeline Carmichael. That's pronounced 'Emma-_line'_, by the way,"

"Cool. So, from what I heard, you'll be here tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yep." She nodded. "Will I be seeing _you_ then?" She smiled.

"From now on, you will." He smiled.

She giggled. "That's nice to hear. Well, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Rory." She took her leave.

Rory watched her as she left. He could not help but smile to himself. A lovely young lady with a brilliant voice, sweet smile…

If he didn't know better, he was starting to like this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee – Rory Flanagan and Emeline Carmichael – "Enchanted to Meet You"**

* * *

**Location: Park  
The Next Day**

As promised, the next Rory was at the Park where he met one Emeline Carmichael and watched her preform anther song by Taylor Swift. She was wonderful, just like yesterday. He stood from a distance and watched, enjoying the sound of her pleasant voice. He could not help but smile to himself every time. Emeline was definitely one of the best things he has seen and met since he came to America.

Her performance came to an end. He clapped along with the rest of the little kids. As the crowd dispersed, he made his way to her. "Remember me?"

She looked up from her guitar bag. "Why won't I? You're the cutest thing I've seen in a long time."

He blushed.

She giggled. "Besides, it's not hard to miss you every time you open your mouth. Do you get bullied because of it?" She asked.

He nodded sadly and hung his head.

"Aw," She pushed his chin up. "Chin up, blue eyes."

"I will." He smiled.

"Hey, are you free right now? Let me treat you at Breadstix. I want to get to know you more."

He gulped. "Get to know me?"

She giggled. "Don't worry, Rory. I just want to get to know you more. You seem like a nice guy and… since you've been to two of my performances, I assume you'd want to be friends?" She held out her hand in handshake.

He smiled and shook her hand.

* * *

**Location: Breadstix**

"Nah. I've always played the guitar. It's a cool instrument. So, you're in Glee Club? That's cool! Have you gotten any solos yet?" She asked.

"Only one. It was fun." He said. "Might I say, you're the first person who hasn't asked me to repeat my sentences twice?"

She giggled. "I can understand why, but I have no problems. I can understand you perfectly, Rory."

"So… you can sing, and you can understand me? Will you be my best friend for life, Emeline?" He asked innocently.

"Sure! Why not?" She laughed. "Oh, by the way, just call me 'Lyn'. I know it's quite a distance from my real name since it's 'Emma-_line_', but it'll be a lot easier, trust me."

"Okay then. 'Lyn' it is."

* * *

**Location: McKinley High School**

**The Next Day**

Last evening, talking to Emeline Carmichael was the most amazing thing that had happened to him. She had such grace and elegance, and she was matures for her age. One thing was, he forgot to ask her if she attended McKinley as well. That would be just swell.

As he stacked his books into his locker, he was suddenly pushed into it by a strong force. He fell to the floor with a thud. Jocks just trying to mess with him. What else was new?

He sighed heavily.

Then, he saw a hand held out to him. "Need a hand, blue eyes?"

He looked up at his helper. "No way…" He stared in disbelief.

Emeline Carmichael still held out her hand to him. "Yes way! Now, take my hand and get up off the floor, Rory!"

He gladly took her hand and got up with her assistance. "Thanks very much. What are you doing here, Lyn?"

"I… go to school here!" She brought back her smile. "I wanted to tell you that last night, but I forgot. Surprised?"

"Very!" He still could not believe it. "Wow! This is amazing! You can join the Glee Club now!"

"Whoa, Glee Club? I'm not too sure, Rory…"

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just don't feel right busting into the group. I mean, isn't Regionals comin' up?" She said.

"Still, we could use a new member. And you have a pleasant voice! You'd fit in perfectly!" He smiled. "Meet me tomorrow. I'll take you and introduce you to them myself."

She hesitated, but agreed with a grin. "Okay. I'll come prepared."


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee – Rory Flanagan and Emeline Carmichael – "Enchanted to Meet You"**

* * *

**Location: Choir Room  
The Next Day**

"I don't know, Rory. I'm a little nervous." Emeline confessed.

"Don't be. You have an amazing voice, Lyn. I for one know that. Just go in there and sing." He said. "Trust me: you'll do fine."

She smiled widely and confidently. "Okay. I'll do it!"

"Great!" He took her by the hand and into the choir room. Will Schuester, the teacher and the rest of the members of Glee Club were already there. They were chatting among themselves and they stopped when they saw Rory enter in with his friend.

"Mr. Schuester? May I say something?" Rory asked, almost immediately.

Will was at the piano, looking through some music sheets. He looked up to Rory. "Sure, Rory." He spotted Emeline. "And who's this?"

Rory then took this opportunity to speak up to the rest of the Glee Club. "Everyone, this is my friend, Emeline Carmichael."

"Hi." She smiled.

"And she would like to audition for the Glee Club." He added.

There were small gasps and risen eyebrows among the members.

"Really? That's great!" Will went up to Emeline. "Um, Emeline, was it?"

She nodded. "Yes, Mr. Schuester."

"Great! Why don't you show us what you got?" He and Rory took a seat. "What will you be singing for us today?"

"Well, it's a personal favorite of mine. 'My Favorite Mistake' by Sheryl Crow." She said.

"Good choice. Take it away." He gave her the floor.

Emeline took a deep breath as the band behind her played the intro of the song. She began to sing the first verse.

_**I woke up and called this mornin'**_

_**The tone of your voice was a warnin'**_

_**That you don't care for me anymore**_

Emeline's voice was as smooth as silk as she hit the low notes on the song. Several members were taken aback by the sound of her voice.

_**Did you know when you go**_

_**It's the perfect ending**_

_**To the bad day I was just beginning**_

_**When you go all I know is**_

_**You're my favourite mistake**_

Rory and Will began to move their heads to the beat of the song. Some of them started to smile and clap along as well.

_**Well maybe nothin' lasts forever**_

_**Even when you stay together**_

_**I don't need for ever after**_

_**It's your laughter won't let me go**_

_**So I'm holdin' on this way**_

On the last word, she sang it as a high note and she sang it perfectly. The entire Club clapped and cheered. Soon, she finished the song, and she took a modest bow. Rory went up to her and gave her a hug, to which she gladly accepted.

Will got up and walked to her, clapping. "Wow! Emeline, that was…"

"Mind-blowing!" Puck finished his sentence for him.

"I agree! That was amazing!" Tina agreed.

"Thank you." Emeline said.

"Well then, I guess the decision is obvious!" He turned to Emeline. "Emeline, welcome to the Glee Club!"

The entire Glee Club clapped and cheered their approval. Emeline squealed in happiness and gave Rory a big hug. "Thanks, Rory! You're the best!"

"You're welcome, Lyn. You're welcome." He smiled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee – Rory Flanagan and Emeline Carmichael – "Enchanted to Meet You"**

* * *

**Location: Park  
2 days later**

Emeline was accepted into the Glee Club after the way she sang Sheryl Crow's 'My Favorite Mistake'. The Club loved her and she felt acknowledged. It was a good feeling.

Right now, she was at the park, fueling her daily routine. This time, Rory joined her with her performances. The kids wanted her to sing Taylor Swift again. Emeline was more than happy to sing her songs.

"You know 'Love Story', Rory?" Emeline asked, readying her guitar.

"Love the song." He admitted.

"Great! Then you can help me." With that, she began to play the chords and sing.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air**_

Emeline looked at Rory, signaling him to go ahead with the next verse

_**See the light, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd and say hello  
Little did I know**_

Emeline was astonished by the stunning voice Rory had. Together, they sang the chorus.

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**_

Their voices harmonized perfectly. When the song was over, the kids clapped their approval, having enjoyed the performance. As they dispersed, Emeline turned to Rory as she packed her guitar.

"Wow." She giggled. "We uh… we were good!"

"Our voices went well together, Lyn. That was awesome!" He smiled.

"I know right?" She giggled. "I think we'd make a good team!"

* * *

**Location: Lockers  
The Next Day**

The next day, during Glee rehearsal, Will had assigned a duet assignment to the Club. There will be a little competition to see which team could come up with the best duet number. The best one would be featured in Regionals. At the lockers, Rory was packing his bag when a familiar face walked up to him.

"Headin' home, blue eyes?"

He smiled to himself and turned around. "Yep. You?"

She slung her bag over her shoulder. "Well, I was about to, and then I remembered about the duet assignment that Mr. Schue gave us. So I decided to find my Irish friend, to see if he would accept my request to be my duet partner."

He smiled. "Well-" Before he could answer her, he was pushed into the locker by another one of those jocks. He hit the locker and fell to the floor with a 'thud!'.

Emeline was taken by surprise and shock. She quickly help him to his feet. "Oh my God! Are you okay, Rory?"

"I'm good!' He grunted.

Emeline then turned her attention to the jock who was walking away causally. "HEY!" She yelled out for him. "What's your problem?"

He turned around to the direction of her voice. He began to walk back to her, overpowering her in body size. "You talking back to me?"

"I asked what your problem was. Why are you picking on him?" She question boldly.

"What are you? His girlfriend or something?"

"So what if I am? You got a problem with that?"

"No! Just chill out, losers! No harm, no foul." He said.

"Oh, on the contrary," She took a step forward. "There _was_ harm, now you ave to deal with me."

He laughed. "You think you can take me on?"

"As a matter of fact, I can. Here's how it's gonna turn out." She said. "If you don't leave him alone, and get the hell out of my sight in the next 30 seconds, I'm going to hit you so hard that you're gonna be singing soprano."

Rory raised his eyebrows in awe.

"Now, I'm sure we don't want that, now do we?"

He slowly started to back up. "No. No I don't." He turned and walked away.

She smirked. "I thought so." She then turned back to Rory, who was still in shock.

"Problem solved, blue eyes." She smiled.

"Lyn? You got yourself a duet partner."


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee – Rory Flanagan and Emeline Carmichael – "Enchanted to Meet You"**

* * *

**Location: Emeline Carmichael's residence  
The Next Day**

"I don't know, Rory." Emeline sighed as she tossed aside a paper filled with lyrics. "These songs are great but, I think as the newest members? We need to sing something jam-packed with creativity. Something new!"

Rory put down a paper he was reading. "I hear you, Emeline. Got any ideas?"

She bit her lower lip in thought. "As a matter fact… I do!" She sat beside Rory on her bed. "The assignment is not due until next week. How are your songwriting skills?"

For the next few days, Rory and Emeline were hard at work composing their original song. The theme of the duet assignment was love, so they decided to have a slow and sweet melody, one that couples can slow-dance to. Emeline would play the guitar during their performance, but they also worked on a little choreography.

* * *

**Location: Choir Room**

"Okay. Emeline and Rory, you two are up." Will let them have the floor.

Emeline took her guitar. "Um, hi everyone! Just wanted to say that I'm kinda excited for my first performance as a member of the Glee Club. I just want to thank you guys for giving me the chance."

"Not a problem, Emeline. Let's hear your song selection." Will smiled.

"Actually," Rory stepped in. "We have something planned."

With that, Emeline began to strum her guitar. Looking at her, Rory took the first verse.

_**Looking at you under the moon's light,  
I would've given anything for this night  
So give me your hand  
I'm gonna take you to the stars**_

Eyebrows were raised at the lyrics. No one had ever heard of this song before.

_**Staring into your eyes under the moon's light,  
I would've given anything for this night  
I'll give you my hand  
Please take me to the stars**_

Rachel whispered to Finn, "Oh my God, it's an original song!" She squealed.

Together, just like they practiced and get like how their voices were able to match together perfectly, they sang the chorus.

_**Don't you worry a thing  
Just take my hand and hold on tight  
Our love's gonna shine through,  
As we make our way to the stars**_

As for the next chorus, Emeline sat down her guitar and let the band take care of the music. She took Rory's hand as they sang their heart out.

_**No one's gonna bring us down  
Just take my hand and never let go  
Our love's gonna conquer all,  
As we make our way to the stars**_

When the song ended, the entire Club rose to their feet and clapped and cheered. They each came down from their seats and gave Emeline and Rory a hug.

Will knew it had to be said. "I think we have out number for Regionals!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee – Rory Flanagan and Emeline Carmichael – "Enchanted to Meet You"**

* * *

**Location: Emeline Carmichael's residence  
Two Weeks Later**

Regionals had just ended, and the New Directions walked away with first place. What really impressed the judges was Emeline and Rory's original duet song. They had loved their harmonies, the lyrics and the chemistry between the two during the performance. To celebrate, Emeline invited Rory over to her home for dinner. Emeline had cooked it herself. She called it a "good ol' fashion American meal" to welcome Rory to the country.

"Guess I never really told you this," Emeline settled herself down on the couch beside Rory with a mug in hand. "Yeah, I'm… adopted. The lady here is my Grandma. My parents were killed in a car crash a few years ago. I moved here to Lima with her. Been here ever since." She took a sip.

"Terribly sorry, Lyn." He felt compassionate for her.

"Nah… I've moved on. We all have to."

"But we don't get over it." He added.

"No, we don't." She looked at him. "Rory, I know you're miles away from your family, but you still have them. The only family I have left is my Grandma. You're lucky."

He smiled at her.

"I've seen the Flanagan Clan. The pictures in your locker?" She smiled. "Quite the Clan."

"Indeed we are." He chuckled.

"I envy you, Rory." She confessed and looked down at her mug. She then raised it. "Hears to our Regionals victory."

He tapped hers with his mug. "Ooo-rah."

* * *

**Location: Rory's room  
Later that night**

Rory settled himself into his bed and began to think back. He thought about the day he met Emeline, the day she auditioned for Glee, their time spent composing their duet, the Regionals performance of the song, everything.

He started to question, what was there not to like about her? She's pretty, she's got style and grace, and she has a lovely voice… He wondered if this was just another crush, like before. Yet, maybe it wasn't. Maybe he was starting to like her. After all, what was there _not_ to like?

But does she feel the same way?

There was only one way to know: through song.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Emelinepinned a picture onto the inner of her locker door and smiled. She had just pinned up a picture of herself and Rory. She was glad to have Rory's company. He had been a great friend to her all this while. She wondered if there was a possibility that…

_Ring!_

She was interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone. She looked at the caller I.D. Smiling, she answered the call. "What can I do for you, blue eyes?"

"You can make your way to the auditorium, if you're free right now." He answered with a hint of joy in his voice.

"Consider me there."

* * *

**Location: Auditorium**

Emeline made her way to the auditorium, wondering why Rory wanted her there. She walked through the door and was surprised by the people there on stage: Rory stood at the microphone stand, with Finn and Sam standing behind him both with microphone stands respectively. A band had been sat up. The entire Glee Club, including Will were at their seats

"Whoa! What's going on, guys?" Emeline asked, walking down the steps towards the Glee Club.

"Rory has something he wants to say, well… rather sing to you, Emeline. Take a seat." Will motioned for her to take the seat on the first row.

"What's going on, Rory?" She asked innocently, as she took her seat.

"Emeline, I… I wanted to tell you these things for quite some time now. All this while, I thought it was another crush, but I don't think it is. I think it's something more." He smiled. "I don't know how to tell you, Emeline, so I'm just going to sing it. I'm not the most romantic guy in the world, nor do I know how to be, but I hope you like it."

With that, Brad, the pianist began to play the piano. Recovering from her minor shock, Emeline gasped at the melody of the song. She knew the song.

_**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush**_

Rory sang from his heart, his emotions hanging on every single one of the lyrics.

_**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**_

Emeline began to smile to herself, but she also began to tear up. Rory pointed to her everytime, indicating that it's her, it's always been her.

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away…**_

Soon, the song came to an end. Everyone rose to their feet and clapped and cheered. Except for Emeline, who stayed in her seat to wipe the tears that had flowed down her cheeks. Eventually, she got up with a big smile.

"That was beautiful, Rory. To be honest, I…I had no idea I was such an effect on you." She sighed. "I want to tell you how I really feel too, but I'd rather sing it. Will you come here tomorrow same time?" She smiled.

"Nothing's gonna stop me."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! First, I would to thanks my 3 reviewers, and all those who favourited/alerted this story. Means the world to me :) I hope you all have enjoyed this so far and you find Emeline to be an interesting character. **

**Okay, as for Emeline's response-song, what do you think it is? Hint: it's a Taylor Swift song, and it has something to do with the title of this story. The song Emeline will is the main inspiration for the story :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee – Rory Flanagan and Emeline Carmichael – "Enchanted to Meet You"**

* * *

**Location: Emeline's Residence  
Later That Night**

"And the way he sang it? God, it was so breath-taking! His voice could captivate me any day." Emeline related to her grandmother, Charlotte.

"Sounds to me like you are interested in the boy." Charlotte smiled.

Emeline rested her head on one hand. "Oh, I don't know, Grandma. I'm confused."

"What's there to be confused about, dear?" She asked. "Everyday, you tell me what a fine man he is. You talk about him none-stop. He is the only one you ever spend time with." She leaned in closer. "Is it your feelings for him?"

"I don't know, Grandma."

"Tell me what you think of him."

"Well," Emeline started out. "He's got a voice to die for, that's obvious. He's a good listener. He cares for what I have to say. He's too adorable for words! Did you see those blue eyes of his? He's naïve, but that doesn't stop him from being a true gentleman. He's kind, he's compassionate…" With every word, she began to smile.

Charlotte smiled. "Say no more, Dear. You _are _in love with the boy! Best you grab him before anyone else does."

"But… Grandma… don't you remember what I said? About being committed in a relationship? I have…"

She interrupted Emeline. "Stop, Emeline. Don't use that as an excuse. I want you to live your life to the fullest. We are still figuring things out. And like I said, I'm sure everything will be alright." She took her granddaughter's hand. "If this boy makes you happy, then be with him. He's a gem. I like him. I know he can take care of you."

* * *

**Location: Auditorium  
The Next Day**

Rory held his breath as he made his way to the auditorium. Yesterday, e had just confessed is true feelings to Emeline through song. He thought maybe he was being a bit too hasty, but he couldn't let a girl like her get away. Not her. She was the best thing he's met since he came to America.

He walked into the auditorium. On stage, he saw Emeline sitting at the piano chair, plucking a few strings on the guitar.

"Lyn?" He called out.

She looked up. "You're here. Great." She sat down the guitar and got up to walk to the microphone. "I was… afraid you wouldn't turn up."

He smiled and made his way to the first seats. "I would never miss a performance by you, Lyn."

She smiled back. "We both know why we're here. You sang me that song yesterday and… despite the fact that you said you don't know how to be romantic? You sang me a song. No one's ever done that for me. Do you really…?"

"I'm convinced, Emeline. You're the one. You're… you're heaven-sent."

She blushed. "As promised, I wanna sing you a song that best describes how I feel about you. Well… it actually describes how I felt when I first met you and after."

The band began to play. Emeline took a deep breath, closed her eyes and sang the lyrics.

_**There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say it was…  
Enchanting to meet you…**_

She opened her eyes, and couldn't stop smiling as she sang the rest of the song.

_**This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

For the bridge, she looked at Rory and pointed at him whenever she could match her actions with the lyrics

_**This was the very first page  
Not were the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

Smiling as bright as the Sun, she sang the last chorus.

_**This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

"I can't let you get away." She confessed.

He smirked. "I don't plan on running away."

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year, y'all Stay tuned for the nest chapters I apologise if updates will be late though :(  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee – Rory Flanagan and Emeline Carmichael – "Enchanted to Meet You"**

* * *

**Location: McKinley High School  
The Next Day**

Emeline had a spring in every step she took as she entered into the high school. She also wore a big smile on her face as she made her way to the lockers. She opened up her locker, and placed the books she had been carrying into the locker. Before she closed it, she stopped to stare at the picture she had pinned inside. She grinned wider than ever as she ran a finger past the picture of herself and Rory. It was taken after their victory at Regionals. She cherished this picture ever since.

"Why stare at the photo when you can stare at the real deal?" A voice whispered in her ear.

Smiling, she turned to see Rory, holding a blue rose in his hand, packaged with a smile. "A blue rose."

"Your favourite, as you said." He handed it to her.

She accepted it with a smile. "And I recall telling you that during Regionals. You remembered?"

"I'll remember anything you say." He kept his smile.

She giggled, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a gem, Rory. Thank you."

"So, what's the agenda?" He asked.

"Well, I don't see you until Math, so I guess I'll see you then." She informed.

"And then I get to walk you to Glee?" He asked with an innocent smile on his face.

She giggled. "You can walk me to anywhere you want, blue eyes. As long as it's you."

He grinned back and glanced at his watch. "Um, I should be going."

"Yeah, me too." She looked at hers.

"Sooo… see you at Math?"

She nodded. "See you at Math."

Smiling, he leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. He turned to walk away when she stopped him. Locking her eyes with his, she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. She pulled back and smirked. "See you then, blue eyes."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

**Location: Emeline Carmichaels' Residence**

In Glee rehearsal, Will acknowledged Emeline and Rory as their Regional victory was all thanks to them. The club was proud of them, they were proud of themselves. Later that day, Emeline invited her beloved boyfriend over for dinner, to which he was more than happy to come to.

At her balcony, they sat under the stars, with Rory holding her in his arms. She embraced in his gentleness, resting her head on his chest. "This is just perfect, Rory. I love it."

"Perfect just like you, Lyn." He smiled and played with her hair.

She grinned. "You're getting good at this, Rory."

"Thanks." He said and decided to speak his mind about something else. "Lyn, this is forever, right?"

She looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Us." He held her hand. "It's forever, right? You and me?"

A flow of guilt ran through her as she realized his meaning, yet she kept her smile. "Of course, Rory. It's only you and me. This is just the tip of the iceberg, baby. We're at the first chapter of a beautiful fairytale," She sat up and took his hands. "And we're gonna live through every chapter until the happy ending."

He grinned widely. "I love the way you put things, Emeline. It's so sweet."

She giggled. "Well, what can I say? I'm romantic at heart." With that, she leaned in and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee – Rory Flanagan and Emeline Carmichael – "Enchanted to Meet You"**

* * *

**Location: Emeline Carmichael's Residence  
3 weeks later**

3 weeks had passed, and Rory and Emeline's relationship had only grown stronger day by day. He was glad to have someone to call his own, as did she. She was grateful for meeting him, and for everything he had done for her…

… if only she would just be honest with him.

Emeline had a secret; something that she had been keeping from everybody, including Rory. Every time Rory said something about them being together forever, that same flow of guilt would wash all over her like a flood hitting the shore. She hated it. She hated being unfaithful to him about her big secret. But she didn't want to hurt him. Not now. Not ever. This would crush him. This would break his heart. Rory was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She didn't want things to come to a stop because of this. She couldn't let him go. He was too rare.

Emeline thought about this as she sat on her bed and cuddled her pillow.

_Knock knock_

Her grandmother entered into her room. "Emeline, dear? You're not eating dinner?"

She shook her head wearily. "No, Grandma. I don't have the appetite."

"Again? Honey, this is the third time this week." Charlotte walked in. "Are you feeling well?"

"Is that a trick question, Grandma?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Emeline." She warned her. "Is it that Irish boy you're dating?"

"No." Emeline said. "He's got nothing to do with this. A little…"

"Dear, what's wrong?" Charlotte sat next to her on her bed. "Is something wrong between the both of you?"

Emeline shook her head. "No, Grandma. If anything, things are like… like a fairytale!" She sighed. "If only I was just honest with him…"

"Emeline, I told you: everything will be okay. Next week is your appointment. You're going to be getting good news!"

"And that's what you promised me almost every time, Grandma. Things only seem to be getting worse…" She hung her head.

Charlotte sighed. "Emeline Stacey Carmichael, you listen to me: when I say everything will be fine, I mean it. If you don't want to be positive for yourself, then at least… at least be positive for that boy. He loves you very much. He'll want nothing more than the best for you. I know you haven't told him. And I never want you to. Once this is all over, you can put this behind you and he'll never have to know."

Emeline listened, and nodded. "That's what I'm hoping. But… the guilt…"

"I'm sorry to put you in this position, honey." She apologized.

Emeline faked a little smile. "You did nothing wrong, Grandma. It's fate."

* * *

**Location: Lockers  
The Next Day**

_God, forgive me. Rory, please forgive me, _she thought and adjusted their picture in her locker. The talk with her Grandmother last night had put Emeline in a blue mood. She could not cheer up. She let out a heavy sigh but then was taken by gentle arms. That put a smile o her face, as she turned around to face him. "Handsome." She greeted, a bit weary.

"Beautiful." He greeted. "How was your day?"

"Good so far. I'm glad it's coming to an end though. I just have Mr. Schu's Spanish class and I'm done for the day." She said.

"I see." He noticed the tiredness in both her speech and body language. "Are you feeling well, Lyn? You look tired."

"Yeah…" She lied. "I'm tired. I was up all night working on an essay."

"Oh. Well, in that case, why don't you just head on home after school? We can always meet tomorrow." He suggested.

"Aw, but we have a date."

"We can always have it tomorrow. I want you to rest up." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Okay. You're so sweet."

"I know." He said, and ran his right hand past her cheek.

She touched his hand with her own. "Hey, I've always wanted to ask," He took that same right hand. "What's with the ring? It's cute."

"Oh this?" He said. "It's a Claddagh ring. A traditional Irish ring."

"Pretty." She was mesmerized by it. "Does it mean anything?"

"Actually, it does. See the heart?" He pointed to it. "If the heart pointing to the fingertip, it means I'm free of any attachment. If the heart is pointing away from the fingertip like how I'm wearing it," He looked at her, placing both his hand on her cheeks. "It means I'm romantically involved with the most amazing girl in the world."

She grinned. "Aw!" She blushed. "And I'm romantically involved with the most incredible guy in the world. You think we can get me a ring to show that off?"

He grinned. "Actually, we can." He pulled out a tiny black from his jeans pocket and opened it up, revealing a silver ring with a turquoise-colored heart-shaped stone. He took the ring out, kept the box away and picked up her right hand to slip the ring onto her ring.

"Rory…" She recovered from her shock.

"Lyn, this is a promise ring." He explained, and clasped both her hands tightly and looked deep into her eyes. "With it, I promise to care for you always, watch out for you all the time, and most importantly, to love you. Forever." He said. "Emeline, will you accept this ring?"

Tears grouped in her eyes, but she nodded with a huge smile. "Yes!" She squealed, and hugged him really tightly. "Oh, Rory… You really need to stop making me cry."

"Sorry." He apologised.

* * *

**Location: Spanish Class!  
Later…**

Emeline stared at Rory's promise ring, running a finger over it. But guilty thoughts ran through her mind as well. She promised him forever, but was that going to really happen?

_Ring!_

That was the last bell. Will's Spanish Class ended. The students packed their things, in a hurry to escape the premises. Emeline took her time to pack her things, feeling a little wearier than before.

"Emeline?" Will called out to her. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked up to him. "What's up, Mr. Schue?"

"I noticed you were a bit… distracted just now. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh no. I mean, yes I was distracted, by this promise ring Rory gave me earlier today. But um, I'm just not feeling well, that's all."

"Oh well, then. School's over. Go home and get some rest." He said. "Because I plan to feature you singing a solo at Nationals."

Her eyes widened. "Me? Really?"

"I think it will be good for you. You have a beautiful voice. You can definitely raise some eyebrows. So, are you up for it?" He asked.

With all her strength, she smiled. "Yes! I would love to!"

"Great. Then I'll see you at Glee tomorrow." He smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." She smiled, and began to walk out.

She barely made it past the door when she felt weak in her entire body. She tried to ignore it but her head felt heavy. She found it hard to breathe. Her mind started to spin and everything was getting blurrier… and blurrier… Emeline hit the floor with a loud thud.

Will heard the thud and looked out the door, only to see Emeline passed out on the floor. Shocked, he ran to her side and tried to hear for a heartbeat. "Emeline? Emeline! Somebody call an ambulance!" He yelled out. He tried to feel for a pulse.

Emma came running to him. "Will? What's wrong?" She knelt down next to Emeline. "Emeline!"

"I can't get a pulse!" He exclaimed ad hurriedly called for an ambulance.

"Emeline? Sweetie, can you hear me?" Emma called out for her. "Stay with us!"

* * *

**A/N: With a bad flu and cough, I present you the latest chapter. Feel free to guess what's wrong with Lyn! :O  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Glee – Rory Flanagan and Emeline Carmichael – "Enchanted to Meet You"**

* * *

**Location: Hospital **

Will and Emma watched Rory as he wore a hole into the hospital floor. Emeline had been in the emergency room for about an hour and he still hadn't gotten any information. He was ready to bite his fingernails when a nurse came out from the room.

Will got up and introduced himself. "How is she?"

"She's fine. She was just weak, therefore she fainted. It's common in this stage." The blonde-haired nurse informed.

"In what stage?" Rory wanted to know.

"You mean, she didn't tell you? Any of you?" The nurse was confused.

Will, Emma and Rory shook her heads.

The nurse sighed. "Mr. Schuester, wasn't it? She's asking for you."

"Um, okay. I'll talk to her." He turned to Rory. "You best stay here, Rory. I'll take care of this."

Emeline sat on the bed, twiddling her thumbs, trying to hold back the tears. Her secret was going to come to light soon. And she wondered how Rory was going to take it.

Will walked into the room. "Emeline? How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I wish I knew what to say to that." Her voice cracked.

"What happened back there?" He asked.

She tried to her best to hold back her tears. "I uh… there's something… there's something I've been keeping from you. From all of you. Including Rory. I… I have cancer."

Will was shock-stricken.

"It's last stage. My doctor says I still have a chance, but it's still… pretty bad." Tears streamed down her face. "Everybody keeps telling me that there's still a chance. But I'm just not too sure anymore. Not after today."

"Emeline… I'm so sorry, but you can't give up. There's still hope!"

"Is there? I'm not too sure anymore, Mr. Schue!" She cried out. "Oh, Rory. What do I tell him? How can I face him?" She started to sob.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

2 days had passed and Emeline had not talked to Rory at all. She had been absent from school for those two days, not answering his messages or calls. All he wanted was to talk to her, make sure she was okay, but she was pushing him away because she was ashamed for lying to him, keeping him in the dark like this.

He finally decided that tonight, he would talk to her no matter what. So, once school ended and well as Glee Club, he made tracks for her residence.

* * *

**Location: Emeline Carmichael's Residence  
Later That Night**

Emeline looked outside of her window, staring into the starry sky with an emotionless look on her face. Her biggest secret had been revealed, something she never wanted anyone to know, especially Rory, but now…

There was a knock on her door. Without turning, she simply said. "Please, Grandma. I want to be alone."

The door opened anyway. Frustrated, she turned. "Grandma, plea-" She was rendered speechless when she saw Rory standing at her doorway.

"Your Grandmother let me in." He said. "May I?"

She nodded.

He closed the door behind her.

"You shouldn't be here, Rory. Please, just… just leave. I can't face you. Not after this." She turned her back to him.

"Emeline, why didn't you tell me? I know this is something hard to tell someone but… I'm your boyfriend! Why didn't you talk to me?" He wanted to know.

She held back the tears which were trying to escape. She kept her back towards him. "Please, Rory… please… just leave…"

He walked up to her and spun her around. "Emeline, talk to me." He said.

She refused to look at him. "I can't. I… lied to you, Rory. I kept this whole thing from you. Maybe if I hadn't, precautions would've been taken and I wouldn't have hit the ground 2 days ago!"

"Emeline, listen to me: it's okay! I'm not mad or anything! If anything, I'm glad nothing worse had happened to you." He took her hands. "And yes, maybe you should've told me, but it's okay! I understand: you were scared." He pushed her chin upwards. "Don't be hard on yourself. Just concentrate on getting better."

"Like _that's_ gonna happen anytime soon." She mumbled, and broke free from him.

"What?" He said. "Lyn, you _are_ getting better, right?"

"That's just what everyone is hoping. I don't see myself getting better!" She exclaimed. "I fainted and that's something that's ever happened before! It's no use for me. I'm done." She sighed. "The cancer… it's last stage."

"Last stage-?"

"It's means it's pretty bad." She said. "I could _die_."

"No, Lyn!" He stopped her. "Don't say that! You're going to be fine!"

She faked a smile as the tears streamed down her face. "Oh, Rory... so naïve… Don't you get it, babe? It's over for me. My doctor said that there's nothing much that can be done anymore. In a few months… I really wish I could've been around for Nationals…" She hung her head, and proceeded to taking off Rory's promise ring from her right hand.

"Lyn-" He wanted to stop her.

She started to sob. "Find someone else, Rory. You don't deserve me: someone who made you the promise forever, but she's bailing on you. You deserve someone better, and I believe you can find that girl. And when you do, give her this," She placed the ring in his palm, even though he resisted. "Treat her with the same amount of love you gave me. No. Give her more. I never deserved anything of the things you gave me, Rory. Someone else does."

"Lyn… don't make me do this." He begged. "Please, don't make me have to let you go."

"I have to think about you, Rory. I didn't in the first place." She battled the urge to cry out. "There's no more for you, if you continue to waste your time with me. Please go. Go and don't ever look back. Pretend that this was just a bad dream and that you never met me. Just do this one last thing for me." She sobbed harder. "Please."

Tears assembled in his blue eyes after hearing her like this. He closed his palm tightly and turned his heel. After he shut the door behind him, Emeline released the bottled up emotions and cried out into nothingness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Glee – Rory Flanagan and Emeline Carmichael – "Enchanted to Meet You"**

* * *

**Location: McKinley High School  
2 Days Later**

Another 2 days had passed, before Emeline returned to school. On the day she returned, there was Glee Club rehearsal and she debated on whether or not to turn up. Ever since the confrontation…

She opened up her locker and when she did, a little piece of paper fell out from it and landed on the ground, next to her feet. She picked it up and read it:

_Don't know if you're going to turn up for Glee today, but please come to the auditorium after school. It's important._

_Will be waiting._

* * *

She sighed. Rory. Who else would it be? Part of her told her to crush the note and get on with her life, but the other part of her, the one that _still _loves him, told her to go. So she went.

Rory stood on the stage behind a microphone; Tina and Quinn behind him with their own microphones. He smiled when he saw Emeline enter into the auditorium and made her way down the stairs. He noticed she was weak and defeated, but admired her strength to actually come here, even though she didn't have to.

"I got your note." She spoke. "If this is about that night, I said what I needed and did what I did because I don't want to see you in pain: hurting after someone promises you forever."

"Emeline," He started out. "What made you think you didn't hurt me anyway?" He asked in a calm manner.

She gaped.

"When you told me to leave and pretend that I'd never met you? That was kinda hurting, ya know." He explained with a small smile. "Asking me to forget about someone as wonderful as you? Nah. Not possible. But at your request, I tried. I tried and I couldn't. Lyn, you were the best thing that's ever happened to me since I came to this country. I'm not letting you get away from me. Not now. Not ever."

"But… Rory… the can-"

"Cancer? No matter." He said it like it was really no matter. "I'm going to do everything I have to, to make sure you get the best treatment, the best everything. I'm not losing you. Because God gave me you, Lyn, and I'm going to hang on to you no matter what." With that, he began to sing.

_**I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be**_

_**But you stayed here right beside me  
Watch as the storm goes through  
And I need you  
**_

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you**_

_Blake Shelton's "God Gave Me You"_, she thought as a smile began to form on her face.

_**On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo**_

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you  
Gave me you**_

Tears streamed down Emeline's face, but she clapped for his performance. She took a moment to breath and wiped away the tears. Sh made her way to the stage to join him. "That was beautiful."

"God gave me you, Emeline. I know he did." He walked up to her and picked up her hands. "So please, stay. Don't make me leave again, please."

She smiled. "Never." She promised.

He grinned. "So um… you got a date for the upcoming prom?" He asked.

She smiled slyly. "No. But you will, if you gimme back my ring."


	12. Chapter 12

**Glee – Rory Flanagan and Emeline Carmichael – "Enchanted to Meet You"**

* * *

_He grinned. "So um… you got a date for the upcoming prom?" He asked._

_She smiled slyly. "No. But you will, if you gimme back my ring."_

**Location: Emeline Carmichael's Residence  
The Next Night**

"It was selfish of me," Emeline started out, as she rested her head on Rory's chest. "Asking you to just forget about me like that. I should've thought about you, but I didn't."

"Lyn, it's okay." He said calmly. "It wasn't your fault. You were just scared, that's all. I don't blame you." He rested his head on hers. "All that matters now is that we get you all better. Just in time for the prom."

She smiled. "But it's gonna be a long journey for me, babe."

"No worries." He simply said and squeezed her hand. "That's why I'm here. I'm going to make sure that you get through this. You won't be alone, Emeline."

She grinned as kissed him on the cheek. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve you, but then I realize that God gave me you for times like these."

He grinned as well.

"You may not be a leprechaun, but you damn sure are a good luck charm." She added.

"Your four-leafed clover, am I?" He asked playfully.

She giggled. "Among other things." And she received a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**Location: McKinley High School  
THE PROM!  
A few weeks later**

The night of the most anticipated Prom had arrived. The entire school was filled with excitement, joy and laughter. Everybody was already present at the gym. Rory was already there, having taken his seat with the rest of his Glee friends. He patiently waited for Emeline to arrive, as she said she would come on her own.

"Lookin' sharp, blue eyes." He turned to the direction on that sweet voice. Emeline stood behind him with a navy blue long-sleeved long gown. It took a while of him to get up from his seat as he was memorized with her beauty.

"Whoa…"

She giggled. "So I'm guessing that means you think I look good in this?" She asked innocently.

"No, Lyn. You look gorgeous." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

The Glee Club performed a number of songs from pop to slow dance. The second-last song of the night was going to be performed by Emeline. She kept the song a secret from everyone. Nobody, except for her, knows what the song is.

"It's my turn, Rory." She got up from her seat.

"Hey, Lyn?" He stopped her. "What's the song? You've kept it a secret for so long."

She merely gave him a sweet smile an leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It's a song specially composed just for you, blue eyes." He received a kiss on his cheek. "By yours truly."

_**Solitary days, lonely nights  
There's not much difference there  
Quiet days, silent nights  
There's not much difference there**_

_**And I, I hoped there was someone there for me  
And I, I hoped there was someone just for me**_

_**You came to me like an answered prayer  
Stayed right by my side as,  
I fought this pain, fought this hardship  
You gave me life, you gave me love  
**_

_**You gave me the strength to pull through  
I'll never forget everything you did for me  
I never want you to leave me alone  
And I, I always want to hear you say,**_

_**I love you**_

Rory couldn't believe this was for him, that she had taken the time and effort to compose just for him. It was 'thank-you' song from her to him. He resisted the urge to tear up, but when she finished singing her song, he clapped.

Emeline met Rory once again at their table. She was greeted with a long and embracing hug. "You're so sweet, Lyn. Thank you! That was so beautiful!"

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"I loved it! You took the time to do this… for me?" He asked.

"I wanted to tell you how much you meant to me, how much I really love you and appreciate everything you did for me." She explained. "This was the best way I knew how."

"Well, I love it." He smiled.

_**So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face**_

That was the last song of the night, and Rory had only one thing to ask his girlfriend. "Emeline, would you like to dance?" He held out his hand.

She grinned. "I would love to." She took his hand.

He led her to the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped both arms around her to bring her closer to him. In response, she wrapped both arms around his neck. They touched foreheads and looked deep into each other's eyes.

_**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go**_

She was captured by his gorgeous blue eyes that she couldn't look away. It wasn't like she didn't want to anyway. "I still remember the day I first met you. It was intriguing."

He recalled that very day as well. "Not intriguing, love. Enchanting."

Beaming, she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

_**Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love…**_

* * *

__**A/N: Hello! I apologise for the week wait, but I was (and still) sick, and I also wanted to make this chapter awesome, for it is the last. :( **

**So sorry, but thank you to EVERYONE who stuck with it! This is, the most successful story ever! I've never had a story get so much attention before!**

**Glee, and the songs used in this belong to their rightful owners. The original song in this chapter belongs to me :)**

**THANKS EVERYONE! :D  
**


End file.
